EPISODE TWO: NO,MUMMY,NO
EPISODE TWO: NO, MUMMY, NO! So we left off with our heroes completely seperated from another. As Aidan travels down the corridor in search for Eve, he hears Heaven yelling for help. It doesn't take long for Aidan to locate Heaven by falling into the same trap. The two get close and bond, which is short lived when Eve soon falls into the trap as well, spranging her ankle. The three regroup and work together to find there way back to the Grand Hall. Meanwhile, a different group remain startled by the discovery of the treasure room. Dylan, Kat, Danny, and LM begin their way back to the Grand Hall agreeing not to mention the room to the others. On there way back, Danny is lost to the group and ends up missing. Christian and Heather make their way back to the Grand Hall, only to discover that not everybody has returned. Realization hits them that something is out of place. Aidan and the two girls return to the great hall and regrouping with a few others including Tyson. Devon, Adam, and Colby battle a giant serpent in which Adam is injured and Colby is bitten. They managed to get back to the Grand Hall and inform the others of the creature loose in the ruins. Aidan quickly saves Colby's life from the venomous poison, but Colby still remains paralyzed. Elliot makes his way back to the group in time to inform them that Jamie is missing as well leaving more missing people, but Dylan and his group (with the exception of Danny) find their way back to the group as well. Dylan quickly realizes Danny is missing and sets back out to find him. Darius the Mummy locates Danny and offers him two options: Be his Slave and trusted servant or die. Obviously Danny accepts the offer, not realizing what he must do to prove his loyalty. The Mummy reveals Jamie, and tells Danny he must kill her to prove his loyalty. Hesitating at first, Danny eventually kills Jamie and joins the Mummy. He then runs and joins the others, telling nobody of the incident except for Kat who quickly forgives him and keeps his secret. Aidan and the others realize that the place is extremely dangerous, and something is not right there. Aidan wraps Eve's ankle and mends Adam's wounds. They are agree they must find everybody and get them back there. As this is happening, Darius summons Danny. Darius tells Danny that he cannot enter the Grand Hall and must lure the survivors to him. Danny agrees heading back to the group. Meanwhile Beau is seen wondering the ruins in search for Jade. The scene fades on him, screaming loudly. Aidan and the others hear and they all follow the scream to a skelleton leaning against a corridor wall. Its fresh and the others fear that in some strange supernatural way that it was Beau. The group returns to see Benji finally making his way back to the Grand Hall with one HUGE problem....He doesn't remember who he or anybody else is... As soon as this problem arises, the others quickly decide they must find the other survivors before more insane things occur. Danny volunteers to lead the way, leading the group to where Darius had instructed and then things got real crazy... Both Beau and Jade appear claiming that the other one was murdered by a monster. After a heated argument full of fear and tears, Jade makes a mistake bringing up the serpent who attacked Adam, Devon, and Colby...but the problem was, she was missing at the time. Jade grins as her body morphs into the Mummy Monster form of Darius...who is still grinning at our heroes...=